1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support leg for a bass drum, and in particular to the structure of a leg which holds the support leg in rotary and freely expandable and contractable manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Official Gazettes, Utility Model Publications Sho 56-5119, Sho 58-9271 and Sho 58-37101, describe a support leg of a bass drum which is held in a freely rotatable manner relative to the drum trunk part for the purpose of accomodating the support leg of a bass drum, in such a way as not to be an obstruction when it is being transported. The support leg may be provided with a certain incline permitting the leg to be installed either on the right side or left side of the drum. In such known structures, the leg is often made either to extend or contract for the purpose of adjusting the length thereof at the same time.